Buyers, sellers, and other business partners, are increasingly utilizing electronic trading systems (e.g., electronic marketplaces) to collaborate and to do business with each other. Part of this collaboration may involve, for example, linking operational business processes. Business processes may be linked by the exchange of information, in agreed sequences and within agreed timeframes, between buyer and seller applications, and affiliated third party business service providers.
To facilitate the above-mentioned exchange of business information, buyer and seller applications, as well as applications of third party business service providers, may expose Application Program Interfaces (APIs) which allow applications to make calls (e.g., function calls) to other applications to either request or send information. However, as the number of buyers, sellers, and third party applications participating in the exchange of business information increases, the technical challenge of enabling this multitude of applications to exchange information increases. For example, the development of applications that are able to access APIs of a large number of other applications becomes increasingly burdensome and technically challenging.